1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp that includes a light guide, which is made from a translucent material and emits, in a predetermined direction, light that is emitted from a light source and is incident to the light guide.
2. Related Art
As an example of a conventional vehicular lamp, a vehicular lamp that includes a light guide with one end surface that faces a light source and that has a light incident surface is known (see Patent Document 1 for example).
In the vehicular lamp disclosed in Patent Document 1, the light emitted by a turn signal lamp is incident to the light guide from the light incident surface and is lead to a terminal side of the side space. The light strikes the stippling steps and is reflected. Then, the reflected light is emitted outside from the surface of the light guide. Thus, the side surface illumination portion of the front cover is radiated to equalize the illumination of the entire front cover.
[Patent Document 1] Published utility model publication No. 3-103503